1. Field of the invention
This invention generally relates to hangers for wire supported objects such as picture frames, mirrors, diplomas and the like, which are to be mounted on a vertical surface or wall.
2. Prior Art Statement
The most common picture frame hanger is made of a metal piece which has a single hook-shaped lower portion for holding the picture frame wire, and a single hole in its upper portion through which a nail is driven at an angle into the wall.
A hanger made from a metal blank having such a bent out hook to support the wire, and a bumped out V-shaped portion forming a nail hole, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,813 issued to Larson.
It has also been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,412 issued to Jacob, that a single hanger on a wider body have multiple stamped out wire support hooks and multiple nail holes.
However, by the nature of their construction, these single or multiple wire support hooks allow the wire to easily shift on the hook, thus requiring frequent level adjustments of the hung picture frame in response to vibration or earth shifts in and around the premises.
This shifting problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 406,603 issued to Brinkerhoff. His hanger is formed of a metal stamping having a pair of upward bent out hooks, a lower downward bent center hook, or a lower center projection to support or guide the picture frame wire. His hangers are intended to make it more difficult for the picture frame wires to shift on the hooks and hence for the picture frames to rotate relative to their fastening nails. But to use his hanger requires bending and twisting the picture frame wire around the three hooks, or the pair of hooks and the center projection, within the inevitably confined space between the back of the picture frame and the upright supporting wall, which is a very difficult task to effectuate for most users.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, economical hanger for suspending a picture frame or the like which is easy to use and which resiliently snubs the picture frame wire and maintains it in its initially adjusted position for keeping the picture frame level on its supporting wall.